house of masks, heart of gold
by pianoplayer01
Summary: he had never cared before but she was melting the ice around his heart. He bled as the girl he loved remained oblivious. Mara watched as he drifted further, a mask covering his already emotionless eyes. she bled as she knew he would never love her.
1. Chapter 1

It was the the start of the school year and Anubis house lay in wait, watching the world with silently sparkling eyes, lying in wait for its house mates to return.

The rooms were bare and white, waiting to be inhabited once more by familiar faces.

All but one room, one room who's inhabitant never changed. The room of Jerome Clarke.

He sat there, in the early hours of the morning on his side of the room, the side with the window watching in eager anticipation.

It would not seem out of the ordinary to be able to recognise that half of the room was his and the other waiting for some one to fill its walls and shelves, but what was out of the ordinary was the fact that Jeromes half of the room was in fact just as bare as the opposite.

The room was small, resembling the modest quarters shared between two people every room had, two single beds, a chest of drawers made of chestnut wood for clothes and a few other shelves for personal possessions.

Alfies side of the room had a bed with no sheets, a duvet and pillow placed at one end and the rest of the area bare as though left to waste.

Jeromes side of the room was exactly the same, although he did have clean sheets and one meager post card on top of his drawers. Jerome Clarke had few possessions, each triggering memories which is why he kept them locked away literally under lock and key.

Here, sat in the window there was no more denying it, it was time to start looking through that box as he had avoided all holidays, this was his last chance before the others arrived in the later hours.

He let his eyes roam the yards outside his window one last time, the lush green fields, the school in all its red brick glory. It was beautiful no one could deny that and every thing green, as though the colour had just been painted on.

But it was to green, to well kept, to simple in its eye catching splendor. The school looked like any other building, in fact it looked more like a prison than a school and to him it was.

The sun was looming, he could see its red tinges warm the navy sky, making it paler and paler as reached its peak and lightened completely.

Slowly, in fact as slow as he could, he approached the chest warily, eyeing it as though it would lash out giant furry paws with talons if he reached out.

His fingers brushed the handle and he pulled just once for the rusty drawer at the top to creak open.

Inside was a white marble chest, elephants and Gods carved into its side, intricate detail on every part, the eyes had hollow shine almost like you would imagine of a person, the rest of the figure so life like that the eyes came as a shock, that it didnt mask a real person just the memory of one. There was a metal lock emblazoned on the front, with the initials _JC _in fine calligraphy. Reaching in to his pocket, he brought out the key he always carried with him.

The lock clinked, well oiled despite its rare use.

The silence stretched as Jerome stared at the box waiting for it to open by itself, but as always it didnt.

He breathed out once and opened the box, his closed eyes pressuring themselves painfully to stay closed and block all sight.

He knew the items by heart, knew all of their details without looking.

He allowed his hands to search the contents resting on the red velvet lining.

As he brushed against the first his memory came suddenly making him gasp, that was the jolt he needed, just that gentle touch to remember and the emotion filled him, the memory right there, coming to life in front of his opened startled eyes.

But he wasnt there, he was far from Anubis house, he was a five year old boy running towards an old antique shop he had found, a smile on his face suddenly dropping.

His father had been chasing him, suddenly lost in the crowd he had called for Jerome to continue without him.

He walked inside the antique shop in a trance, gazing all around him at the dusty shelves filled to the brim with cobwebby items of all ages.

But none of the leather bound books or gold pocket watches attracted his attention, the only thing that attracted him was the lesser price objects lined up on a shelf below all the others sheltered in their own little world.

The objects were well spaced and yet they were together.

He reached out picking up a golden locket in the shape of heart, with holes carved in as though the object was made of fine lace. But it was to dark inside the locket for him to squint inside and see what hid there.

He found himself opening it subconciously, his breath taken away by the contents.

Inside lay another heart, a rose carved in to the front of this one.

there were four hearts together, laughing he opened them over and over repeatedly, putting them back together and then holding the whole heart close to his chest, inhaling its lavender scent like his mothers perfume, except in a weaker, sweeter and overall more delectable form.

He could hear his father now calling him from outside.

His eyes opened wide, if his father caught him playing with the locket he would be called a sissy and beaten when he got home for playing with girls toys.

So as fast as he could, he tore the change from his pocket threw it on to the counter and showed the locket to the man there.

The mans spectacled gaze looked over the locket, his eyes sparkling, his fingers trembling as they brushed against the metal.

A smile took over his grim expression as he said "Be careful with that boy, when in need that heart will work wonders,"

Jerome watched him nervously and intrigued for a moment before realising his father would have gone further down the street still searching for him.

If he became to worried on finding him, Jerome knew he would end up with a beating.

So he fled the shop, running to the fading black coated figure in the distance, shouting "Father, father wait for me!"

The heart rested in his coat pocket and he stroked it lovingly.

He didnt realise at that point why the locket would become so important to him.

As Jerome locked the box, carrying it back to its place in the draw like a coffin, he pushed away the reasons why the locket was so important to him, the one resemblance between him and that locket.

Because, although Jerome would deny it if confronted on the matter, he knew that the reason he admired that heart was because it had many different layers, he loved how all those hearts were safe inside one another, as though lovingly those four hearts had become one and found another half.

He loved how he could control those hearts and believe that they were the hearts of his family.

His mother, his perfect little sister who he did and did not despise, and the heart of his proud father.

He was comforted by the fact that they were all there with him, although he could not see them and though he knew he would never see them again.

He pretended he sensed them around him, by faking a day dream.

He saw them, when acting as though admiring his reflection.

He saw that golden heart in the middle of Maras chest when ever she spoke to him.

In his fantasy he gave the heart to Mara and he spoke the words he would not admit to himself softly in her ear:

"_The heart you hold is yours in mine, you own my heart, cold and hard on the outside, but soft and full of secrets, so much more than you could imagine, once you manage to crack it and get to the centre"_

But he pressed himself to the wall as though blown back there, as the dawning of the situation reached his eyes.

His world came crumbling down as he let all that lay in his mind fill him.

He tried and tried to ignore it his face crumbling in agony as the words whispered themselves to him anyway.

He could not deny it anymore, he could not lock away his feelings for Mara Jaffray like he could with his few possessions and memories, his feelings were triggered by anything, looking around, just listening to the birds, any thing made him think of her.

He had fallen in love with a girl who felt the same way, but for some one else.

He had fallen for the girl who would never love him.

**Sorry there is no real Jara in this chapter, but this is just the introductory paragraph there is still more to come. Sorry, Im not a very good story teller but I try my hardest, Im not that good at adding speech in which is why its so bad.**

**10 reviews for the next chapter please.**

**charlotte~**


	2. Chapter 2

Maras POV:

The house was loud when I walked in, as last, as always.

My eyes welled up as I saw half of Anubis house in the corridor waiting for me, in a conversation about there summers, even though they promised to wait till we were all together to start talking. Thinking that only made me feel worse, they had been like that all last year going of in their little group and not involving me, it was like a punch in the face, a kick in the gut.

I had hoped it wouldnt be the same again but of course a part of me knew that it always would be until whatever this faze was they had blew over.

"Erm... Guys?" I plastered on a smile and they ran to me.

"MARA!" they chorused, "Im so glad your back, I hope we're roomates again, I was lonely on my own" " I have the perfect shoes and matching dress you'll look to die for!" "How was your summer?" "did you have a good trip?"

I laughed at their enthusiasm they appeared to have missed me almost as much as I had missed them, which made me feel loved and yet so lonely all at the same time.

Looking around, I noticed the one person who wasnt there. Jerome... and my heart fell.

The smile fell from my face, but Mick carried on chattering to me, his arms around my waist but I didnt get the happy sensation I used to.

The others were already sucked back in to their conversation and I was left with Mick, oblivious Mick.

Did I really love him as I thought I had once? and where was Jerome, he had been oddly quiet on the last day and I never got to say goodbye to him.

"Mara? Mara? Mars bar? are you ok babes?" Mick waved his hands in front of my face making googly faces.

I laughed, "Im fine Mick, I just want to go and relax is all, really tired - see you tomorrow at breakfast?" He wrapped me in his arms, but my frame didnt relax as it once had, it stiffened and bristled as he kissed me, my eyes remained opened wanting this to end and yet a part of me leaned in to him and kissed him back.

He opened his eyes and smiled down to me, I tried to smile and failed.

We said our goodnights and I carried my case up to my room, slinging my polka dot bag over the other shoulder.

Relaxing once I got to my yellow room I slung open my case and pinned back up all of my posters, my new ones as well as the old that mum had given me, placing the photo frame of me and my friends from back home lovingly on my bedside table besides the purple alarm clock.

After folding my clothes away and making up the bed, I saw the thing I had been leaving till last. Jeromes present. I needed to give it to him.

I raced down the stairs and over to Jerome and Alfies room as fast as I could without Mick seeing me, he was to busy having a hot chocolate drinking competition with Amber. Funnily enough, I didnt find the roots of jealousy clambering through my body. I felt myself smiling at the sight of them, the old couple, it felt right for them to be together even though they still werent. Because of me and Mick, a relationship with no light.

I pretended I didnt notice, but I heard it in my head. _Why do you always mess up every ones lives?_

If mick still wanted me I would still be his, and sadly I couldnt answer that question alone.

Reaching the door I sighed and knocked three times.

Jeromes POV:

That knock, that knock was most definitely not Alfie. I could feel the hope surging already and it crushed me in the way it did.

My stance was wavering, I so badly wanted to remain hiding behind the curtain of the window, yet I yearned to see her smile, even if it pained me that I couldnt hold her close, If I couldnt kiss those lips... Stop Jerome Stop! You are only hurting yourself!

Before I could stop myself, I dragged my feet with heavy weight over to the door and pulled it open.

I felt my breath fly away, all the witty comments and come backs turned to stutters, as she stood there. Glossy black hair in gentlly falling locks surrounding her face, her eyes wide and glistening liquid chocolate, her skin a smooth caramel and the smell of fresh hope and summer surrounding her.

My nose was following those waves, but I realised I needed to allow her through in to the room. Closing the door behind her I slunk over to where she sat on the bed and huddled beside her, as close as or bodies could get without either physically touching the other.

"Jerome are you ok?" Mara looked at me her eyes full of concern.

I bit my lip chewing away until I tasted the metallic blood ooze through the cut.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered, but it still sounded icy enough to push her away as it would with all the others.

Maybe I should just tell her, tell her that the reason I trust her so much is because thats what couples do, they tell each other their pasts and learn about one anothers lives till they know every thing about one another.

They build a future with those broken past histories. they make a home.

I was snapped suddenly from my thoughts by Maras arms surrounding me and pulling me close to her.

"I've missed you" she beamed up at me through her black curls, scorching me with those eyes of hers, she was damn happy and it was contagious, what a sickening feeling when she didnt really want to share her happiness with me.

Not suprising though, no one does.

But she pulled me back in to our embrace; even if she doesnt love me being hostile towards her will make her unable to even be my friend and I couldnt live with myself if I did that to our relationship.

"I got some thing for you" she smiled and my heart stop.

She got me some thing?

I picked her up with all my strenght and twirled a laughing and very shocked Mara around in the air.

"Thankyou Mara," I smiled in to her oblivious eyes when I put her on the ground again, both of us flushed scarlett we moved away a little.

"This is for you," she put some thing in my hand and then fled the room with a:

"I'll see you at breakfast"

Then like that the sun went down and a night without stars woke up.

Third person/ no ones POV:

For the second time that day, Jerome carried the box from his draw hiding in the darkness beneath his bed this time. But this time he wasnt afraid, he had Maras gift to protect him from the less pleasant memories hidden inside like wasps that bite.

The key turned, the lock clinked and he stared in side in aw.

He had forgotten how much all of these objects meant to him, each one prodded his mind with a "Let me relive my story, pick me, pick me!"

He looked at them all, with sparkling eyes as a proud father might observe his new born daughter.

A look he had seen in his father when his sister was born. He couldnt stop it now, it was to late his memory had already started flooding back.

At five years old, unknowingly it was his last day with his family, it was the day his sister was born.

At 5pm his father drove both of them in silence to the hospital.

Jerome shifted uncomfortably on the news paper his father made him sit upon instead of the leather seats, it made him feel like vermin, as though he was contagious and had germs of one form or another.

On arrival at the hospital, he didnt know what to expect.

His fathers long legs strode a mile in front at a fast pace and Jerome was to tired from his day of cleaning the kitchen to run and keep up.

In whispered rage his father yelled, "Get a move on boy!" the large mans eyes full of rage, his hand poised directly above his sons face, poised and ready to strike right there in front of all the nurses pausing to watch and fear for the poor little boy.

Jerome blushed, avoiding gazes, all traces of tiredness gone and ran faster than his father.

Checking a chart on the window he followed a nurse in to the ward where the babies were kept.

He could tell it was his sister, he loved her at first sight just as he would later feel real love for Mara in the years to come.

He bent down over the cot, the sleeping child lay there.

The nurse turned to walk away, but Jerome turned around to the nurse and asked as quietly as he could (yet still waking a few of the babies) "whats my sisters name?"

The nurse smiled upon the young boy, he didnt seem that old but looked ancient with the sorrow and grief in his eyes twinkle and in the tired bruises beneath his eyes.

It was one of the oddest families she had ever witnessed, the father a military sergeant caring nothing for his young child, he saw the child as a soldier who he never set at ease.

"Libby," she replied softly to the boy, her face like warm honey,"Her name is Libby Evangeline Clarke"

Jerome grinned, a breath taking sight that would forever stay with nurse Goddard.

That family and those eyes of brilliant blue were not one easily forgotten, all the same eye colour it was very eery as besides the eyes there was no other resemblance and the little boy was by far the handsomest.

Jerome leaned over the glass cradle hurriedly before his father could see.

He undid the paper bracelet around his sisters wrist and pocketed it for later.

Stroking her face he cooed at the stirring sleeping child.

"Hey Libby, its your big brother, Im going to teach you how to swim and how to walk and we'll ride our bikes together and -" He paused as he heard his father approaching the kind nurse directing him to his child.

He kissed baby Libby on the cheek, telling her he loved her that he would always be here for her and to protect her no matter what. She cooed some thing back sleepily in baby language.

Her father stormed over to the cot and shoved Jerome out of the way.

Despite the nurses complaints, Mr Clarke picked up the slumbering child and walked straight out of the ward, the nurse a dog on his heels as she followed him out of the room.

Jerome followed anxiously, slowly, but still with concern after his father.

After turning several dead ends he located the maternity ward where he saw his mothers room through a glass screen. She had payed for privacy.

Looking through the glass screen he admired his mothers long brown hair, twisted like a fancy wedding cake on top of her head with bobby pins holding it up, just like she always wore it.

She looked exactly the same, dressed in her white lace shawl and long sleeved rose silk night dress.

His father perched on the side of the bed both of them cooing over the baby screaming in his mothers arms.

As they talked for a moment, Jerome entered the room and stood beside his mother feeling like a giant over the two adults staring down sleepily at his sister once more.

Her screams stopped and she fell to sleep as soon as Jerome gazed over her protectively.

some thing had told him she had heard and understood every word he said back in the hospital baby ward.

His mother quickly snatched Libby away from Jeromes eyes close to her chest, glaring at Jerome with a look that was of utter confusion and hatred.

On realising it was only Jerome she glared with ferocious disapproving and ushered him out side behind the closed door.

He gazed in through the window, as the nurse used an instant camera to snap shot after shot of his two parents and his sister.

He felt tears glide down his face silently as he watched them, his fingers pressed up against the glass as they smiled and posed with little Libby. His own sister.

His fingers slid down the glass and he slid down the wall his head in his arms sobs ripping from his chest as he realised, he would never be good enough.

His parents had never and would never look at him, would never love him as much as they loved his sister.

And for the first time in his life, Jerome felt truly alone in the world.

He fell asleep in that dark corridor and awoke by shaking hands.

A nurse, she told him he would have to go and wait in the car - a message from his father, he could tell she disapproved.

Jerome sat outside the car in the cold for hours before his father finally appeared.

On arriving home, Jerome headed straight for bed but his father flung him down to the ground and struck him repeatedly in the face.

Jerome curled up in to a ball carressing his bruised cheek and bleeding eye.

"Pack your bags, your leaving!" He screamed.

"W-where a-are we -g-g-going f-father?"

"Not all of us you half wit! you ! you alone are going to school!"

"B-but i-i-ts n-n-night time f-father.." Jerome stammered looking away from the sneer on his fathers face.

Jerome felt the hand hit him in the face again and he yelped thrown back on to the wall, he panted on his back frozen unable to move.

"Boarding school you stupid boy! studies arent proving well here and I most certainly am not going to have a son who messes around and does badly in life, you are going to boarding school!"

"B-but Father..."

"No buts! YOU DO AS I SAY! DO YOU HEAR ME BOY! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

Jerome closed his eyes in pain to block more tears and felt the spit fly out of his fathers face on to his own.

His father kicked him and spat once on to the pitch dark ground where he thought his son lay.

"Hurry up with those bags, I dont have all night."

Jerome wearily climbed the stairs to the attic and retrieved his back pack.

He threw in his money, all of the savings, the box, and the heart. Then rooting through his pocket he added Libbys little bracelet, allowing himself to stroke it once before fearful thoughts of his father came back in to his mind.

He added several other of the treasures to the box, closing it and locking it before throwing it back in to his back pack.

He allowed himself one last look around his room, looking more like a cell or the quarters of an ex soldier.

Out of habit he remade the bed, dropping a penny on it to make sure it was correct.

Then he fled the room, silent tears falling without his notice. He felt his fathers orders and no father has ever been permitted to shout at a child that way, to ban imagination from a house with a child is the worst thing a man can do.

Jerome Clarke was left at Anubis house without so much as a goodbye, to be house schooled by the care taker and a house mother who would stand as his governess until he was old enough to go to the high school boarding school.

His father had already packed a suitcase of clothes for Jerome and as the house maid helped Jerome fold them away, she couldnt help but marvel and feel saddened by the boys neatness, how his clothes remained crisp and sharp looking brand new, but the colours revealing they were old clothes, probably purchased from charity shop. She frowned in the manner of which he spoke and obeyed straight away. He acted like a man twice his age and didnt make friends easily due to the way he was. She saw him as an outcast and favourited him from the others in the house even though they were older.

They picked on him and he got bullied and beaten up several times until he learned how to fight back, until he learned he was alone and there was no use in being sad about it.

And for the second time in his life Jerome Clarke was all alone in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome looked at the paper gift bag in his hand and wondered what could be inside, whatever it was it was from Mara so it must be important in some form.

His eyes locked up on the paper in his hand, as his fingers pulled away the small scraps to reveal its contents.

He gasped, inside was a small silver photo frame, in the gentle silver metal waves were small blue hearts at various points. She had written his name some how to in the curled metal, and her name in miniature print below it. Inside was a photograph of her and him, smiling and blushing their arms around one another.

It was from the first day he met her.

Jeromes POV:

I was sitting in my room, I was 13 years old and my new high school house mates were arriving after the old ones had left.

It was exciting almost to be meeting people of my own age for once, the few friends I had seen back at home had been out of touch for over five or six years now.

And there had never been any word from my mother or father.

I could hear them arriving, the sliding wheels of suitcases, the banging of the heavy wooden chests and the clip clapping of womans heels.

My door flew open and there stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, dressed in a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and a huge smile that lit up the grey room, the sunshine started to come out and warmed my shoulders through the window, the grass becoming vibrant green and waving in the wind.

Her milky coffee skin gained a rose blush across her cheeks when she realised she had just walked in to the boys dormitory.

"Im sorry, I thought these were the girls dormitories," she explained to me fiddling with a button on her shoulder bag.

"Im Mara by the way," she smiled shyly up at me and I found myself some how smiling back.

"Im Jerome, Jerome Clarke," I walked across the room to Mara and held out my hand which she shook cautiously.

"You must have got here early, Im the last here Im always last," she frowned and I wanted to stroke away her frown lines but I resisted, her fragile face would be destroyed by touch, crumbling like cream cake.

"I can help you un pack if you like," she smiled when she saw my half of the room was bare and pristine. "Its the least I can do for walking in on you so rudely like that," she added with a determined grin.

"Im already unpacked actually, I dont have that much stuff, Ive been here for eight ye- eight hours, Ive been here eight hours already," I had to squash back the years part before she thought me weird. Id be known as the loner boy, the freak show if any one ever found out no one had wanted me for so long.

She seemed shocked as she gazed around the room one last time, I could see in her eyes she was thinking how odd it was that there were no posters on the wall, no nothing.

I fixed my smile as best I could though it probably seemed more like a grimace from the pressure it was to keep it there.

"I can show you to the girls dormitories if you like?" I asked offering her my arm.

She giggled her fingers brushing against her lips as she did so before reaching for her suitcase handle. Her other hand took my arm, "Why thankyou kind sir," we stepped out of the door and I turned to close it.

When I turned back around she was closer than I remembered.

I stumbled and she toppled over, but I managed to catch her before she fell.

She was so breakable it was un-true like a glass blue bird I had once seen on a christmas bauble at Isis house.

Her hair fell over her shoulder delicately and like water in its motion.

Her eyes were wide and searching mine.

"Erm..." we both laughed at our awkward position neither of us wanting to let go and stand up, the perfect moment.

At this moment Alfie felt the need to run by, I didnt know him on the first day, with an instant camera snapping the shot of me and Mara arms around one another grinning.

Before he ran away the photo paper, still dark drifted to the ground near Maras suit case, the ink still developing her suit case giving it the perfect shade to rest in. I was glad it wasnt spoiled.

She hurriedly picked up her case and ran in the direction we had been heading, "Well see you Jerome, thankyou," then her heels tottered away and I was left standing there the breath gone from my lungs and a huge smile on my face I didnt know existed any more.

The boy I felt like was supposed to have died a long time ago.

"Mara," I whispered managing to get it past my Cheshire cat grin before turning around to pick up the photo.

But it was gone.

Third Person/No bodies POV:

Jerome smiled under his bed as he reminisced, stroking the photo lovingly of him and Mara so much younger.

This was their second to last year of high school together and still she was with Mick, would he ever get his chance?

Sighing with a contented smile on his face Jerome placed the photo frame in to the box, it fit easily and was about the size of a large fridgemagnet.

The box closed and he reluctantly locked it, there was enough memories for one night and though he wasnt tired at all, he knew he needed to sleep in order to get some prank planning done the following morning if he wanted a shower as well.

The box was left in its drawer again, the not so dusty drawer now he noticed.

As he climbed inside the stiff linen sheets quietly, slipping onto his union jack pillow he wondered what he could give to Mara as a present.

The heart... it crossed his mind but she was still with Mick.

He felt some thing clench in his stomach as the meat heads name came to mind and the idea of him holding Mara like she was some sort of stuffed animal came to mind.

He didnt realise she was butterfly delicate and had to be handled with the utmost care and respect otherwise her heart would be broken.

As he focused on Alfies snores he looked on the opposite side of the room.

All of Alfies doctor who posters and alien plushies lined up on a shelf, with his rubix cube back pack hanging of the end of the bed post.

He observed then his own side of the room as he drifted of to sleep, how white and green it was. And it made him feel like he was in hospital, the scarcity of objects showing that a person lived there.

As the suspicion of invisibility began to brew inside him Jerome held close to him his pillow pretending it was his sister hugging him back.

"Libby" he muttered, crying tears of mixed joy on Mara and sadness that she still did not love him.

Tears soaked the pillow he would wash in the morning, but no one could wash away the tears in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Maras POV:

It was morning, I could hear the usual noises of clattering around down stairs where Trudy was making breakfast. Probably pancakes, she always made them for us on special occasions.

No matter who or who was not talking to me, I was not missing pancakes.

Stretching I reached over to my alarm clock out of habit, smiling at the sun flower at the top.

It was half five, the others would be up in half an hour, but I had no time to rest if I wanted to get to school early and begin revision.

As quietly as possible, in order to not to wake Partricia, I grabbed my uniform from the chest at the end of my bed and my wash bag.

The door didnt creak as I opened or closed it which was good as it would have been awful waking Patricia, she's so grouchy in the morning.

Once in the bath room, I let the shower water run, for a few minutes to just watching it fall like the sprinklers on our lawn back at home.

I felt the water rush past my ears and it made me think of rain, summer storms where the smell of the grass and sunshine were brought out and you could smell them like a new soap drifting through the air.

Summer was by far my favourite season, but I loved them all.

Now it was autumn, almost halloween and the school year had commenced once again, the gang back together.

I wouldnt know what to do without them, I am dreading our final year.

Dressed and clean, I smiled at myself warily in the mirror. Time for the first day of the rest of the year and I needed a good impression.

Skipping breakfast wouldnt be such a big deal and Trudy wouldnt mind.

Creeping back in to our dormitory I couldnt help but chuckle at the sight of the still snoring Patricia. In the years I had known her I had never known her to get up earlier than me once.

My side of the room was neat and clean, so I grabbed my satchel and slung it on to my shoulder before silently exiting once more.

The smell of pancakes drifted to my nostrils once on the landing and I breathed it in appreciatively. I wonder if Jerome likes pancakes...

Mara he doesnt like you, you are with Mick get over it! I heard my conscience murmur but the rest of me exulted in visions of his hair his eyes his pale skin, the dimples when he smiled and those lips...

Stop right there Mara! I shouldnt be thinking these things, not until me and Mick are over but I hadnt figured out how to talk to him about it yet.

I dont know what I was waiting for, maybe a sign to drop out of the blue declaring my love for Jerome, or a sign saying which boy to pick.

Why did life always have to be so messed up, so complicated only for me and for no one else.

Sighing I found myself sitting at the breakfast tabel any way, but settling for an apple instead of a pancake. I would let Jerome have mine. I mean Mick of course... But did I?...

"Good morning Mara" a voice greeted me as the seat moved back.

"Morning Jerome," I mumbled still deep in thought chewing away at my apple, wait - "Jerome?"

He smirked and looked up from the note book he was writing in.

"The one and only", he grinned smugly.

I chuckled back and his eyes softened.

"what is it Mara?" he asked me, pocketing his note book and snatching my apple taking a bite from it.

I frowned, apples were my favourite and he just totally spat all over it. How ever, Im not sure if its that bad for me to be thinking of snatching the apple back and taking another bite.

Subconciously the second thought occurred, I tackled the apple from him took a large bite and then threw it in the trash can.

Jerome turned to me an impressed look on his face and a smirk, his arms crossed across his chest as he looked at me with interest written all over his face in an open question mark.

"Saliva swapping, Mara Im shocked isnt that like against the hygiene law? Isnt that classed as cheating on Mick in your world?" His eyes were hard and his smirk was taunting.

I blushed scarlett, he was right thats what it would seem like to Mick.

Grabbing my bag I mumbled some thing unintelligible and fled the house, trying to get to the school library as fast as I could.

Half way across the field, a pair of arms grabbed around my waist.

It must be Mick on his morning run, "Hey you," I grinned before lifting my arms around his neck and turning my head up to his my eyes closed, and I kissed him.

But, some thing was different. My eyes opened in shock to find the purple eye lids of Jerome!

I was kissing Jerome, then where was Mick? Why had Jerome followed me he was eating.

In my mind I pulled away, but it was impossible, every cell in my body was kissing Jerome and he was kissing me back, He liked me!

I was lifting in joy, I was a sun flower, I was every thing bright and yellow in the world.

And he was kissing me.

Jerome Clarke was kissing ME! and I couldnt pull away... but I had a boy friend! This was wrong, so wrong, I was cheating on my boy friend unsure of the relationship or not.

Eventually he pulled away gasping for breath and grinning ear to ear, his eyes bright and full of happiness, love and hope.

He held me close to him and I breathed in his scent. I needed to tell Mick.

"Jerome I..." i was lost in his eyes again, "I need to talk to Mick," I turned on my heel and ran back to the house leaving Jerome standing there smiling to himself.

The doors to Anubis house grew ever closer and I could feel the arguement brewing as it got closer and closer.

Approaching Micks door, I waited for as long as possible to make sure Fabian wasnt in the room before knocking. "Come in!" he yelled.

I walked in slowly and shyly, closing the door quietly behind me. We were alone.

"Mara..." He wasnt smiling to see me as I thought he would have been, like he usually was.

"Mick I-..." I sucked in a breath. "I need to tell you that I-" we both said at the same time, our eyes widening.

"You go first," I said to Mick, "No you," was his reply and then at the same time again we both said "Im in love with-" "Jerome," I whispered "Amber," he replied in a quiet voice not loud and booming like a narrator as it usually was.

"So your not mad," I looked down to the ground as he replied.

"Mara if you liked him then you should have just told me, I would have understood,"

"But you dont understand I just kissed him, thats the only reason I told you know because-"

"If he kissed you thats great, he's a lucky guy to have you care so much about him," he hugged me and I felt a tear slide down my face at his mutual understanding for emotions he also felt just for some one else.

"Im going to miss you you know," I whispered in his ear.

He stroked my hair, "I'll always be here Mars, friends always never forget that, just cause we arent going out doesnt change the fact I love you, just more as a sister. I really think I love Amber and if she doesnt want me that doesnt change any thing, I will still love her in that way. Im just sorry that this didnt work is all,"

"Mick theres nothing to apologise for, relationships come and go, lets just be glad we gave this a try and can remain friends ok?" I smiled.

He nodded and then released me from his arms.

He grinned at me " Go get him Mars bar, and if he breaks your heart I break his face!"

"I'd like to see you try," I smirked mock punching his arm.

"Oh the pain," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes as I giggled.

I walked to the door a smile frozen on my face, "See you around," I said as I walked out the door.

And as I walked away the chains around me fell to the ground, and like a blue bird I was over the rainbow.

A chapter ended that day, but I felt it in my bones that a new one was beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV/No ones POV

Jerome stood there, a smile still on his face as he watched her run back to Anubis house.

She had kissed him, but what made him all the more ecstatic was that when she realised she was kissing him she hadnt pulled away, she had open her eyes and seen him, really looked at him for who he was.

He couldnt concentrate in school with all these buzzing thoughts in his mind, besides a day of truanting would look good on his image and would make his bad boy image more believable, he could find Mara later.

Right now he wanted to go over his memories and see his life without happiness, to hammer out this hopefulness filling him up to bursting point.

Running all the way, in five minutes he was safely under his bed with the box, opening it to reveal his treasures once more.

But he wasnt afraid, he could feel those memories pulsing already, put away for so long in their cages and needing a longer leash.

For the first time in years he let those memories fly and fire works sounded in the dark space beneath his bed. He was becoming a man, that little boy who shyed away from his father was becoming a man.

The objects quivered in his trembling hands as he lifted them eyes shining with both fear and hopelessness that these would soon be just dusty memories and nothing more, not needed any more.

Reaching in, he took out the photo fram and placed it on the floor, adding the heart and Libbys bracelet carefully on either side.

There were only two objects left to relive, the first he wanted to go over was the post card from the end of his bed which he had so recently added.

His sister Libby, some how had wanted to contact him, just once, he had never replied confused of his feelings for the younger sibling.

He read the letter for the millionth time, every word already memorised:

"_My dearest Jerome,_

_you probably dont remember me, but Im your little sister Libby. We have never met but I would so love to meet you and to find you one day. I got your address from a pen pal I have in England, she said she had been searching for me for a while in the hope that I could comfort you over our many years of no contact. I am so so sorry, I can never make up for mother and fathers decision, they have never let me come to find you. I have news on father that you must here, but only from me. One of your other house mates may know if you would prefer. Mother does not know I am writing, this is the only chance I will get while she is with her new boy friend. As I said I have news on father. I hope you are ok and Jerome although you may not see us as a family you will always and always have been the best big brother in the world._

_I love you, Libby_

_PS: one day we will ride our bikes together x_

Jerome smiled as he remembered his little sisters big blue eyes, they were the same as his.

He remembered as a child fresh in to Anubis house if she was seeing all he was seeing, the world through one anothers eyes, he wanted to show her England, he wanted to take her mountain walking with him and Mara. Maybe Mara was this mysterious pen pal... but none of that mattered now, he just needed to get in touch with Libby some how, to see who she had become.

What she had become in the years after this post card.

He placed the card with the other objects and reached in for the next, comforting himself with a shaky breath.

Out came Harry, the only present his mother had ever bought for him.

The little bear was plump and brown and it sat in his hand with the stuffing falling out and one of his eyes sewn into a cross as though he had been in to battle and lost and eye.

His eyes flashed as he remembered the day he had tried to make the teddy bear a walking stick from the old apple tree, how he had ended up getting pelted by the next door neighbours own kids who were spoilt and had no manners.

Jerome sat there in the one dark place of his room and his smile filled it with light.

It was as though every tear he cried was cleansing him of the wounds healing them.

Sitting there in the warmth of that little cold room, he found himself standing across the room from the scared little soldier boy in the attic.

That night he thought he had heard some one whisper "Every thing will be ok, she will take care of you," and he realised he had. He was whispering those very words to his sleeping self all the way to anubis house.

He felt more warmth in that little dark space beneath his bed than he had ever felt in one hug from his parents or one night in the attic or cleaning floors.

He was loved. He had proved his family wrong. He had earned respect, he had worked hard, he was independent, and he wasnt a little boy, had never been one.

They were the ones who would never be loved, who would never be right, respected who had never worked hard or learnt what it means to be loved. They never would be.

The last lock on his heart sprung open.

He had a family here in anubis house.

As that lock sprung open he heard laughing and the sound of padding feet across the grass out side.

Running to the window, he couldve sworn that in to the trees he saw a little boy with floppy blonde hair, grinning and whooping and laughing as he chased imaginary people in to the woods.

He had set the last little part of him that was hanging on to the past free.

And now he was home, he was Jerome, completely Jerome and he would never be broken again.


	6. Chapter 6

Third person/No ones POV:

Jerome did not realise how long he had been staring after the little segment of himself running in to the forest until the final bell rang and made his smile shiver.

Looking across the grass he saw the little bodies of far below people, AKA the students who would soon be returning to their houses.

They all looked the same spreading out in different directions, dressed in the red blazers, black trousers and skirts, the stripy ties and the white shirts, but he would know Mara's light radiating from any angle.

Jerome raced down the stairs and hid behind the grand father clock as it chimed the time.

3:00 and the school was finished for the day.

The scent of lunch filled his nose and he breathed in the exotic scent of Trudys famous spaghetti bolognese.

He almost followed the wave to get a plateful for lunch but resisted and resumed his hiding place as he heard the voices filing in and entering the living room.

He had to see her, just once and then he would let it go.

Yes she had kissed him once, but she had been the one to stammer some thing about Mick and then go back to the house.

She waltzed in then smiling a breathtaking smile under the arm of none other than Mick Campbell, Amber under the other arm giggling just as madly as Mara was at some joke.

"So you all want to go to the juice bar at the mall this weekend its just opened?" Amber asked and Mara watched thoughtfully at the chance but Mick jumped at the chance.

"Sure I dont mind, as long as Mara pays for smoothies!" Laughed Mick.

"Actually guys, I might be busy this weekend..." smiled Mara mysteriously.

"Really? Have you got some sort of secret date or some thing? Who is it!" squealed Amber grabbing Maras hands excitedly.

"Amb's chill, leave her be," Mick smiled kissing Ambers cheek and then leading her in to the living room. "Wait Ambs I just need to tell Mara some thing, save me a seat at lunch ok?"

Amber nodded "See you soon boo,"

Then Mick turned around smiling to Mara, and whispered deeply "I am so grateful to you Mara, for being so strong about all this and telling Amber that this was my decision. Im so glad your both friends again, and that your my friend even though we arent dating any more. I hope your ok with that?"

Mara smiled and hugged Mick.

"Mick I think he's the one for me, but I just hope he feels the same. I mean he kissed me but I dont know how to tell him," Mara giggled nervously.

"Mara, any one can see that he cares for you, Ive never seen Jerome look at some one like that," Mick grinned.

"God its like Nina and Fabian all over again" he laughed at this smacking his thigh and Mara joined in with his laughter.

"Id better go and get changed then, I need to look my best,"

Mara turned to walk up the stairs, she didnt see the boy with the breathtaking smile of happiness plastered all over his face hiding behind the grand father clock.

As her muffled footsteps were silenced by the closing of the door and the corridor became vacated Jerome leapt in to the air punching it with his fist.

"YES!"he stage whispered as Alfie walked in to the corridor.

"Dude what are you all happy about?" Alfie was happy to see Jerome like this, just confused as to the when and why and how of the moment.

Jerome punched his shoulder playfully and started jumping up the stairs.

"Im back in the game!" He yelled, to which Alfie smiled knowingly.

Walking back in to the living room he couldnt help but thank mara telepathically for the hope she had given a hopeless case.

He never thought he'd the see the day when Jerome would actually radiate happiness.

But in those lifeless swimming pool eyes of Jeromes Alfie couldve sworn he just saw a burst of bubbles go racing to the surface.

He had never seen a smile so big.


	7. Chapter 7

Maras POV:

Looking in the mirror, I brushed the pink powder on to my cheeks not that I would need it with blushing so much in Jeromes presence any way.

At the exact moment I opened my wardrobe a pink whirl wind flew in, hugging me, squealing and jumping up and down all at once.

"You never told me you liked Jerome!" Amber squeaked at me.

As I said before, no need for the blusher I was now positively flushing tomato red.

But I was lucky it was Amber and not Patricia helping me with clothes, knowing Patricia I would probably have ended up dressed in some tight leather skinny jeans with scary panda eye make up that makes you look like a vampire.

I shuddered at the thought, but was brought out of my train of thoughts by Amber flourishing the mirror at me and shoving me in front of it.

"Well what do you think?" Amber quizzed admiring her French manicure pretending not to care.

I speculated at myself in the mirror, prepared to turn around and say its to pink or to short but I couldnt bring myself to say any of those things.

The out fit was beautiful, pale yellow with sun flower ribbon patterning the waist band and the edges of the sleeves and skirt with white netting beneath so the skirt was puffed out.

"Amber I-I dont know what to say!" my eyes must have truly been bulging right out of my head at this point as she simply hugged me and whispered in to my ear, "you have given Mick back to me thats better than any thank you."

She pulled away little tears in her eyes which she wiped away in case her mascara got smudged.

"Now lets go get your lover boy!"

Before I could protest she had grabbed hold of my arm and was pulling me down the stairs at top speed, once again a pink whirl wind.

"I am going to kill Mick!" raced through my head but instead I spoke, "Amber please dont do this, he'll hate me for embarassing him, he'll never speak to me again you know how sensi- I mean annoyed he will be, I dont want to damage his image!"

Amber simply rolled her eyes at me and though I struggled like hell she ended up pushing me in to the common room where sure enough in a chair by the tv sat Jerome, deep in thought over some thing his hand clenched in to a fist as though protecting some thing.

Amber snapped him also back in to reality with a flick on the ear.

He cringed and held his ear in obvious shock.

"Amber what the-" He turned around, seeing me he stopped.

I could feel the blood drain from my face and my heart beat accelerate inhumanly.

Amber turned to me and giggled at my lowered eyes.

I was wrong, I definitely wish Patricia had dressed me.

My eyes watched Jerome from under my heavy lids, he looked me over once but I couldnt tell if he liked what he saw.

Of course he didnt, Jerome Clarke didnt like girls who always had their nose in a book instead of some air head fashion magasine.

"Mara you... erm... you look..." he started and my heart beat accelerated even more if thats possible.

"I know no pretty dress can make me look as good as Amber," I whispered hoarsely, "But Im beautiful once you manage to open my heart."

I dared myself to look up at him, which I did facing him exactly.

His face was frozen revealing nothing but I was ensnared as always by his beautiful eyes.

He leaned in to me, I froze wondering if he was going to kiss me again just out of sympathy but instead he whispered "Lets go for a walk," in to my ear.

I shivered.

Those words, this walk would change every thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Third persons POV/Nobodys POV:

Jerome led the way out through the front door as they signed out for the evening. As Mara bent over the log book she could feel Jerome staring down at her, so she let her hair fall in between them like a curtain so he wouldnt see her red face. Hopefully the fresh air would cool her down.

Mara laced her signature together and copied Jeromes time admiring the way he wrote with Victorian elegance, she wondered how he had been taught to write like that and if maybe one day he would show her.

She tucked away her thoughts in a box in the back of her mind and taped it safely shut to open later when she was alone.

Jerome stared down at Mara as she wrote, admiring how the brightness of her dress brought out both the darker and lighter side of her in a stunning result.

He wanted to kiss her again, he wanted her to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him in the rain some place some time and he wanted to thread that heart around her neck to keep her and him safe, he wanted every one to know that she was his and he was hers.

But Jerome likewise piled his thoughts unwillingly in to the box at the back of his mind sealing it shut by freezing it.

His eyes which had momentarily been warm went back to nothingness.

Mara would not see him happy unless she wanted to make him that way, which in both opinions would have been a fair deal.

Mara rose from the log book, briefly shocked by the arguments competing in the Jeromes eyes, which he managed to quickly erase. He gestured with his arm to the door holding it open for her.

"Ladies first," he smiled.

"Thankyou," she murmured, a hint of nervousness breaking her voice that Jerome wanted to heal but didnt know how.

Out side, it was quite cold but Mara didnt mind she could almost picture herself dancing in it like she had seen Kim dance in the snow with Edward scissorhands as a little girl.

She felt a giggle burst fourth from her lips and dance like honey through the windy waves around her. Jeromes puzzled expression seemed pleased by the sound.

"Laughing at me now are we?" His voice betrayed nothing, even though inside he was bursting to laugh and smile and whirl her around in his arms to make her feel the same, to make that bubbling laughter come out of her lips like it had just done only seconds before.

"No Jerome I was laughing because I- oh it doesnt matter its stupid," Mara said as she carried on walking past him, even though she didnt know exactly where they were going.

Jerome grabbed her wrist gently, his fingers creating a bangle around her wrist that she could easily break but did not.

The movement brought her back, closer to him than she had planned and again she blushed at the idea, a barbie pink carressing her cheeks and meddling with the usual smooth colour of her skin.

"No idea is so stupid it cant matter at all," Jeromes eyes twinkled daringly at her and she found herself laughing again.

"alright alright," she grinned, "But you'll think Im mad once I tell you," her eyes observed him adding up her options over whether he would or not betting herself.

"Try me," his eyes had a dangerous sarcastic glint that Mara found most appealing much to her annoyance making her blush again.

Turning away from him she said, "I was thinking of you," only silence as the trees around them rustled, "I was - I - I was imagining dancing with you in the wind, I found it funny because when I was a child there was this film I liked and they danced in the ice. It always looked so much fun I..." she turned back to him her eyes full of old childhood memories.

"I just wondered what it would be like because..." his eyes watched her, warily and amused at the same time.

"Because they say when you like some one the silliest things seem completely natural and..."

Jerome burst out laughing and Mara frowned up at him.

"What? you think Im mad dont you!" Mara demanded covering her face with her hands and groaning.

"See I told you it was completely stupid!" she tried to walk away like that with her hands covering her face to hide her blushing once more but she tripped over some branches in her path on the grass.

Muffled foot steps rushed to her aid, and a few short chuckles babbled along the wind around her making her drop her hands. Jeromes laugh was perfect, it sounded like some kind of ancient mythiological instrument no one had ever been able to play right had finally been taught how to serenade.

She was caught safely in his arms gazing up at him in wonder, his usual height leaning her low to the ground like hers.

He was beaming at her now laughing freely and Mara couldnt help but join in.

He lifted her up and swung a squealing Mara around in the air her toes rushing out before her skimming tree trunks and low branches shedding their autumn coloured leaves every where like cornflakes with the crunching noise they made.

When Maras feet touched the ground again, Jeromes arms snaked their way around her waist and rested slightly above her hip causing Mara to flush again and Jerome to stroke her cheek at the sight of it before taking her hand in his.

Maras arms subconciously wrapped themselves around Jeromes neck after a while of just standing there and Jeromes other hound found Maras waist also.

Jerome laughing again infecting Mara, danced them around the small clearing in the woods, twirling Mara around, bringing her in to the warmth of his arms and then twirling her back out in to the autumn air again, lifitng her over and over effortlessly in to the grand blue.

Mara liked that colour blue of the sky that you had in summer time although that was far from now, that colour looked best on Jerome and brought out his eyes.

The sky right now was grey and ever darkening covered by clouds.

She could feel the first drops of rain falling from the clouds above but she didnt care and neither did Jerome, his hair becoming soaked after a while and drooping over his eyes.

"What was that for?" Mara smiled up at him before slowly, never removing her eyes from his resting her head on his chest.

His arms tightened around her waist bringing her even closer and making her shudder even closer to his warmth.

"You said that you always wanted to try dancing in the wind, which you have"

"I also said with a person I liked," she took a breath, "A lot..." she froze.

Gulping she pulled back her head and looked up at him.

"I really like you Jerome, you might even say that..."

"I love you," Jerome said, all seriousness in his eyes as he gazed down at her, imploringly through his tousled and now very wet blonde hair, darkening it to gold.

Mara grinned "Really?" she managed to get past her smile.

"Yes, I love you Mara Jaffray" Jerome smiled stroking her cheek.

She leaned happily in to his palm and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and raising her head.

"I love you to Jerome Clarke," he grinned at her and twirled her around once again bringing her in close to him afterwards, her hands limp on his chest, he arms surrounding her protecting her like a guardian angel. He kissed the top of her hair.

"Mara will you be my girl friend? And also go to the halloween dance with me - maybe - if you want?..." His expression was wary and his posture froze until she looked up at him with warmth, his muscles loosening and his expression softening slightly.

"Jerome of course I will," she held him closer, knocking all the breath from his lungs.

He pushed her gently back wards before pulling her back in to his arms so she was facing him.

"Every fancied kissing in the rain?" He whispered warmly in her eyes making her shiver again and cling to him even tighter.

"Now that you mention it," she smiled " That is another thing I am yet to tick of my list..."

He placed his arms around her, lowering his head and Mara stood on her tip toes to meet him half way, her arms round his neck tracing the little locks of damp hair that rested there.

Their lips met and he pulled her in closer to him, neither of them cared for breathing they were already in heaven. He picked her up in his arms carrying her bridal style so that lips didnt seperate once. Her fingers were in his hair and tracing his face, they smiled in to that kiss so often they felt as though summer time had returned in the middle of autumn nearly winter, a bird song erupted through the pouring rain as they got even more drenched.

Stopping for breath he kissed down her neck whispering "Mara," causing her to kiss his eye lids as he walked in exactly the right direction without seeing for a few moments, his strong arms carrying her carefully and gently as always, their lips soon met again, their tongues dancing like their hearts in harmony.

He only placed her on the ground again once they were out side Anubis house under the shelter of the small plastic roof over the door. He pulled her back in for a final kiss. As they parted they both whispered "I love you" in to one anothers arms at the same time. Smiling they signed back in and walked in to Anubis house.

Their hands interlocked were enough for every one to gather round and congratulate them.

When they finally made it to Maras room to study while the others crept of some where again, Jeromes lips found Maras in a gentle quick kiss. Her eyes remained closed, her lips twisted in to a smile, in a stated of utter bliss.

"Studyings boring, particularly chemistry I hate it unless your talking about us," he kissed her again "Well thats interesting to me,"

Mara opened her eyes and looked in to his "Well we could always move on to geography -" Mara was cut of my Jerome groaning and flopping on to Patrcias bed.

"What else do you have in mind?" she sighed dropping her pencil wearily on to the desk and standing up making sure to tuck her chair under.

Jerome quickly jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me," he grinned as he dragged a laughing Mara back down the stairs once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Third person/Nobodys POV:

"Jerome where are we going, I demand you tell me right now!" Mara struggled to stay still but Jerome was to strong plus he tickled, it was impossible for her to stay in the same place for more than five seconds.

"Jerome please?" she begged, but he ignored her and carried on walking, eventually giving her a piggy back as she continued her stop starting.

"Mara, I thought you trusted me?" he whimpered, "Jerome I do trust you, you know that dont you?" she begged. He looked down at the ground and continued walking in silence.

"Jerome can you please just let me down for a minute, I promise you I wont run," she whispered. Jerome froze and didnt move. "Jerome you need to trust me, I trust you."

"You do," he replied still looking at the ground. Smiling Mara lifted his chin and kissed him.

"Yes, I do trust you, equally as much as I love you. and here..." Mara took out a small book from her pocket and gave it to him. He eyed it suspicously. "Whats this?" he asked, curious but still he didnt open the book.

"Its my diary," she smiled, "If you like you can read it I give you my permission."

Jerome eyed her warily, "Why?" he demanded. "Because those are secrets I would only ever trust with you, but in more detail, opinions on every thing, every word in there is from the heart and..." she grabbed the book and indicated most of the full pages, "Many of these entries are about you" she blushed.

Jerome entwined his fingers with hers and led her on in to the attic.

"I want to give you some thing," he murmured, "close your eyes..."

Mara obeyed immediately, shivering every time she felt his lips on her skin or his fingers playing with her hair until what felt like hours later he mumbled, "you can open your eyes now,"

Mara looked down at her neck and saw the most beautiful heart locket she had ever seen, she looked up for Jerome and gasped in awe. The room was filled with rainbows reflecting the sun set from the window, she was dancing in side of a rainbow but where was Jerome.

She called for him but he did not appear, he had vanished suddenly and left her alone unless he was in some other part of the room.

She sat down enjoying the warmth of the sun light through the window and watched the rainbows grow dimmer as the sun set over the hills.

She wanted to climb those mountains with him one day.

Suddenly a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist, sweeping her up and in to the arms of an angel. He whispered in to her ear: "The heart you hold is yours in mine, you own my heart, cold and hard on the outside, but soft and full of secrets, so much more than you could imagine, once you manage to crack it and get to the centre"

Mara felt tears well up in her eyes and stream over silently patterning her cheeks with little diamonds.

"I love you Jerome, you can tell me anything and trust me with any thing. You are perfect and I trust you with my life. Believe me, any thing you want me to do, I will do it to proove to you I love you, I trust you and I believe in you, believe me please," she found herself sobbing as she raised her face to his.

He smiled and kissed away each tear drop, "You know Mara I already knew that" he chuckled making her laugh as he brought her closer, his embrace tightening.

"You set me free Mara Jaffray, and that is one of the many reasons why I love you,"

They danced around the attic for the rest of the evening, and as Mara fell asleep on Jeromes shoulder Jerome smiled to himself and stroked the hair surrounding her face like a halo.

"My angel" he whispered kissing her quickly so as not to wake her.

to his suprise he felt her kiss back.

Even in sleep, Mara knew she could never dream of any one else other than Jerome Clarke.


	10. Chapter 10: epilogue

epilogue:

"Im gonna' miss this place so much" Mara sniffled into the crook of Jeromes shoulder as he and her sat on the sofa, the others gathered around them so that every one was together for this one last time, on this last day of being seen as Anubis kids.

The stains on the carpet and the tears in the leather seating would forever be mysteries to the new residents when they arrived next week, but to them they were the reminders of fading summers and winters, of the time Alfie made a smoothie explosion all over the tiles and the day Ambers hair straightners burnt a hole right through the seat of the couch.

"I know precious, so am I" Jerome soothed running his fingers through Maras hair absently mindedly as she held on to him with all her strength.

Fabian was the first to leave, wiping away the tear drops of a sobbing Nina, who promised to come and visit him as soon as she got back from her trip to America. He and Mick climbed in to his fathers land rover Fabian pressing his hand up to the glass, as he gazed in to her eyes before the car turned a corner and was gone.

Nina was the next to leave, handing her address on a slip of notebook paper to Amber, who promised to call, write and email every day until Nina found out whether or not she got in to any of the British colleges. Nina clambered in to the taxi and Amber followed, both of the girls meeting their families at the airport.

Alfie was the third to leave, handing a stuffed green alien plushie to Jerome before he turned to leave. "Im gonna' miss you so much bro'" he wept as he pulled him in to a bone crushing hug, Jerome fumbled around awkwardly patting Alfie on the back. "We'll always have pranks Alfie, now we just have to go global."

Alfie smirked, hugged his friend one last time and then taking Patricias hand they walked to the taxi together.

Patricia murmured some thing unintelligible as she passed Mara, to which Mara nodded, before Patricia passed Jerome smirking and saying "See ya slime ball" one final time.

The only sound throughout the house was the ticking of the clock and the beating of two toiling hearts.

"I cant believe its over" Mara sobbed, her face in her hands before Jerome forced her to look up at him.

"Mara I want to show you some thing" he pulled softly on her hand and she stumbled up the stairs after him to the empty room that was once his and Alfies, without their things the house was ghost like.

"Jerome what do you want to show me, honestly being up here is making things worse" she cried,her trembling feet nearly buckling beneath her as Jeromes hands held on to her waist helping her along.

"I wanted to tell you about my history, we've been together for a while now and I still havent told you, but I trust you, I want you to know."

And so Jerome sat her carefully down on to the carpetted floor, she shivered a little as the draft ran through the house like a ghost screaming for help as the time ran through their fingers like sand.

Jerome breathed deeply, inhaling as much air as he could making himself dizzy, numbing his mind as his hands withdrew the key from the pocket, as they unlocked the bottom draw of the chest and withdrew from it the ancient chest, the white marble and ivory seeming almost to glow in the sunlight.

Maras eyes widened as he placed it in front of them and joined her on the floor and layed its objects in front of her, she sobbed even more and smiled and stroked each object as he passed them to her and told her the story.

Finally he told her the story of the heart she always wore, she had never been able to unlock it.

He lifted it from her neck and pressed the hidden button at the side in the shape of a rose, shaped with the slightest hint of diamonds and sliver of elegant silver, the dull gold heart sprung open to reveal a slightly smaller silver one, and Mara gasped again as he opened that heart by pressing a small purple tulip design on the front, it sprung open to reveal the final heart.

"There was one thing I could never understand" Jerome whispered, as Mara watched on in awe. "Why the man at the store would tell me to be so careful with the heart as though he almost knew I would need it one day, there was one thing I never told you"

He passed the final heart, one made of red satin, to Mara and she pressed the small black key hole catch design. The heart creaked open to reveal a small slip of paper.

She curled it open softly with her fingers to read, "things arent always what they seem"

She looked down in to the heart again in confusion, to see that the black satin lining the inside was uneven. Jerome shivered nervously, his eyes restless as she pulled gently on the even square until it revealed a glint of gold. she Grinned widely as she pulled out the small band.

"Mara" he whispered in to her ear "Marry me? I know Im not much but I love you and I want to make you happy for the rest of my life"

Mara threw her hands around his neck.

"Yes yes YES" she laughed, sobbing fresh tears, soaking her beautiful face, tears of simple summer joy.

He whispered quietly as thoughts of a hopeless little boy filled his mind.

Before her lips touched his he breathed "Stay with me?" a little uncertain of how sure of forever she was.

She kissed him softly on each of his eye lids and the tip of his nose.

"Always my love" she replied

"Its forever though" he reminded her unsurely again.

"I know my love" she sighed, the sun pink on her cheeks "not long at all"


End file.
